paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Nightmare Fuel
Collab between vanguardmaster47 and clockwerksamurai12 Summary D.E.M.I.S.E is at it again, this time sending Dark-raemon to attack the Pups and Kittens with nightmares! All the while using it as a distraction to create a shadow clone of Van! Using his buddy Amnesia Nightmare Kraken, he creates an evil nightmare world. Can the pups face their fears and save Van from his evil self or will the darkness consume him?! Characters * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Van * Celyn * Cali * Kirin * Rio * Suzan, Monty and Logan Hinako * Mayor Goodway * Chickaletta * Dark-Raemon * Amnesia Nightmare Kraken * Army of Nightmares (First appearance) * Disturbiana H.E.A.R.T.S agents called to action * Dreamcatcher * Star Butterfly * Snooky Wookums * Mangle (First appearance) * Doraemon, Noby and Sue Transcript (Title Card with Doraemon and Amnesia Nightmare Kraken on it) Doraemon: Pups and the Nightmare Fuel! (The Episode starts with the PAW Patrol telling Scary Stories around a campfire) Snooky: And then... The women picked up her phone... And it was the cops! And they said that the call was coming from.... Inside the house! Muhuwahahahaha!! Van: (yawns) Bor. Ing! Drum: Oh come on kid! That was pretty scary! Snooky: Well, it scared me back then! Van: Listen dude I've seen it all (He get out my phone and scroll through his horror game let's plays) slender, Amnesia, Five Nights at Freddy's... You name it I've done it! Snooky: Sigh... fine... Anyone else got one? Drum: How about you Chickaletta?? You have a scary story to tell us?? Chickaletta: Hm... Maybe if my owner allows me... She is the mayor after all.... Drum: Oh right! Of course! Chickaletta: Well Mayor G, what do ya say? Mayor Goodway: Of course sweetie, go right ahead! Chickaletta: Ah Ye-Yuh! Watch and learn, suckas!! (She shines a flashlight over her head) Eh-hm... There once was a man who walked into a pub, and met a beautiful young girl.... The next thing that happens next, he wakes up in a bath tub full of ice, and his kidneys are gone! Of course, what happened next, was that a gator that had lived under the sewers, and it had a corpse come out of his mouth, and the corpse and Alligator say together in sync as if they were besties.... And they say.... You shouldn't have done that!! Muhuwahaba-Gerk!! Van: Chickaletta, not to be rude... But you're story is broken... It's not even that scary! Chickaletta: Gah, Chicken feathers! That was the best I got! Van: Well, like I said it's like I've been through heck and back! Chickaletta: Gah... Who's next? Dreamcatcher: I've got one that'll take Mr. Brave boy here down to size! Chickaletta: Alright then hun, lay it on us! (Passes her the flashlight) Dreamcatcher: Levitate! (She levitates the flashlight) This one is called Ben Drowned! Van: GASP!!! (eyes widen) (Thinking) Wait she KNOWS that one?! Chickaletta: Is it like the story I told? Dreamcatcher: Yes Chickaletta, it is... But this one is a bit different Chickaletta: Oh, well go on then Dream Queen. (A few minutes later) Dreamcatcher: And then just when he turned off the game.... Ben said..... "You shouldn't have done that!" Chickaletta: Ooh! That one ruffled my feathers a bit! Van: Hebebebebebebe!! (He is SO scared, he is hiding behind drum) Drum: Um Van? Van: Oh, right... (gets out casually) Um, I wasn't scared! Snooky: Oh really? Doraemon: You seemed a bit creeped out! Van: N-No I'm not Drum: Sure Van, sure Van: Oh shut up Drum! Drum: Whatever... (rolls his eyes) Rubble: Man Dreamcatcher, you tell some VERY scary stories! Dreamcatcher: It's what I do after all! Justin: I don't buy it. You're totally freaked out! Van: N-No I'm not Chickaletta: *Bawking* Chicken! Van: Am not! Snooky: Am too! Van: Am not! Agents: AM TOO! Van: AM NOT! Drum: Alright, that's it! (He picks Van up) Van: Hey what the heck man?! Drum: You need to cool down. You're coming with me Van: I do NOT need to cool down Drum: Yeah ya do!(flies up and takes me to another part of the woods) Van: Put me down Drum! Drum: We're already here! (As Drum lands in a secluded part of the forest, a Shadow Version of Sagwa Miao is watching them) Van: What the heck was that?? Drum: hey I didn't want a fight to start Van: there was gonna be NO FIGHT! Drum: kid with you I'm not taking any chances Shad-wa: (watches from the shadows) there he is.......time for phase 1 Drum: look kid all I'm saying is- (Drum then gets knocked out) Van: Huh Drum? (He then get knocked out too) Shad-wa: Too easy! (Scene changer: Dragon World Flag) Justin: hey where is van. They've been gone for a very long time Suzan: He probably is still scared from that BEN Drowned thing. Justin: But he's been gone an hour Cerberus: Something is off... Me and Justin are gonna go find him Suzan: I'm coming with you! Cerberus: Very well Justin: Let me just... (He gets out his core deck case) Cerberus: Gr... AH!!! (His eyes glow) core deck case: Buddy skill on Justin: Hover Platform! (a glowing hover platform appears and he picks up Suzan) Let's go Cerberus! (they fly off) (Scene changer: Suzan's badge) Justin: Any sign of them? Suzan: Hm... not that I think of... *Mrow* T.R.A.C.K! (T.R.A.C.K appears) T.R.A.C.K: Why hello madame Suzan! How may I be of assistance?? Suzan: I need to know if Van was here a few minutes ago! T.R.A.C.K: On it! (he scans the area) Yes, he was! Suzan: Really? Where? T.R.A.C.K: Right below us! Suzan: Huh? T.R.A.C.K: You'll have to land on this area! (Pin points it) Suzan: Okay... Justin: We're on it (they land and Justin turns off his buddy skill) T.R.A.C.K: My sensors indicate that Van and Drum was right here! Justin: He was here? T.R.A.C.K: Exactly! Suzan: But why would he just disappear here? (Just then a shadow appears) Suzan: What the!? Justin: Huh who are you (he equips demonic spear swirling darkness) Show yourself!! Suzan: *Gulp* I'm kind of scared... ????: DIE!!! (He creates a portal of darkness that sucks them in) Shad-wa: Sell done. Now all that is left is to hold off the other agents and those blasted pups so that way we can complete our little project! (They both evilly laugh) (Scene changer: Darkness Dragon World Flag) (Meanwhile, the camp out is still going on, though Logan is worried) Logan: Hm... Suzan has been gone a while... Marshall: I hope she isn't in any trouble! Logan: Well, my sister is tough! Ain't that right Monty? Monty: Ye-yuh! Logan: She's the toughest fighter on the planet! Monty: And how! Logan: I probably shouldn't even mention the time she took on the ENTIRE San-Fran-Calico Wrestling team, just in order to make the team! Monty: She crushed 'em! Logan: Like a rock to scissors! Monty: Yep! Logan: Even though there's one thing she doesn't really like... Zuma: What is that?? Logan: Sea creatures! Monty: She can't stand 'em! Logan: She can't even stand wearing anything that is out of style! Monty: Yep. She is just fashion forward like that! Logan: Especially since she is often a fashion model! Monty: Yep! Logan: Though I feel like something bad could happen.... I just hope she's okay... (Scene changer: Darkness Dragon World Flag) (Suzan then starts to wake up) Suzan: Ow... where are we?? Justin: I don't know! Suzan: I'd better check... *Mrow* T.R.A.C.K! Mind telling us where we are? T.R.A.C.K: We are in the Nightmare Zone. Suzan: The Nightmare Zone? T.R.A.C.K: It's a prison dimension from Darkness Dragon World. They torture prisoners with there worst fears here! Suzan: Yeesh! Wonder if Van is okay... (Scene Changer: Van's Badge) Van: Ow.... (wakes up in another room) Huh where am I?? (He can't find drum) And where is drum?? Voice: Hello?? Van: Huh, who's this?? Voice: Hello?? Can I see you?? Van: Okay... (He heads to the voice) Voice: Please, come closer! Van: Um Okay... (He does so) Voice: Closer... Van: Alright... (He does so and then sees Suzan) SUZ! (Runs up to her) It's really you! (He hugs her) Thank god I found you! Shadow Suzan: Get the heck off offa me! (Pushes him off) Van: Ooh! (gets knocked down) Hey what was that for? You love it when I do that! Shadow Suzan: Oh zip it pipsqueak! (Spits in his face) Van: Bleck!! (wipes it off) Suz, it's me..... Van...... Your owner.... You love me Shadow Suzan: The only thing love is.... Is a SIN!!! (Punches him square in the face) Van: Ow! What the heck! Suz, I don't wanna fight you! Shadow Suzan: Shut it! (Does a right and left cross) Van: Ow!!! (Gets knocked out) Shadow Suzan: *Scoffs* Too easy... (Picks him up and puts him back in his cell) Shadow Monty: You got him! Now all that's left is to use him to create our master's ultimate weapon Shadow Suzan: You and Logan get things ready... I shall torture his friend... Hehehe.... (Smiles like Jeff the Killer) Shadow Logan: He must have been to overloaded with fear to fight....(condescendingly) Poor baby... (laughs) (they all laugh) (Scene changer: Suzan's badge) Suzan: I just don't understand why that thing would bring us here! Justin: I don't know either. Cerberus: Maybe they want us out of the way for something! Suzan: Well, what ever it is, it can't be good... Justin: We may need some back up! Suzan: Good plan! *Mrow* T.R.A.C.K! Call Ryder to help us! T.R.A.C.K: I'm on it (Scene changer: PAW Patrol badge) Logan: I mean I know Suzan is okay.... I just don't have a good feeling in my gut.. Monty: Yeah, like something bad is gonna happen... (Ryder's pup pad rings) Ryder: Huh... that's odd... who would call at this hour? Monty: Good question.... Ryder: I better answer it... Logan: Wonder if an Animatronic from Five Nights at Freddy's needs help?? Monty: Oh no, We are NOT going back there! Ryder: (Answers his Pup-Pad) Ryder here! T.R.A.C.K: Ah, well good evening master Ryder! I don't mean to trouble you, but we have a bit of a predicament! Ryder: What's wrong?? T.R.A.C.K: We are trapped in a prison dimension known as the nightmare zone. And Van has been captured! Ryder: The Nightmare Zone?? T.R.A.C.K: it's a prison dimension where they torture you with your worst nightmares Ryder: Well... I only hope that this missions isn't too scary... No job is too big, no fear is too small! (He then presses the special compartment on his Pup-pad) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups and Kittens: Ryder needs us! (The pups and kittens head into the Lookout's area) Marshall: Here I come! (Trips on some Marsh Mellows) Whoawhoawhoa!! (He crashes into everyone) Sorry about that guys! (Eats a marshmallow) Mm.... Monty: I guess that's why they call you Marshall! (They all laugh and head up) Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir! Monty: Well that's odd.... (He looks and sees 5 spots empty) Ryder: What's wrong Monty? Monty: We appear to be short 5 members Ryder: I know, it's because those members are stuck in some place called "The Nightmare Zone" and we need to get them out! Monty: The nightmare zone? Ryder: (Presses everypup's symbol) I need all pups on deck to join in! We'll need to be careful! Logan: Well, if we want to be LESS careful, we need some backup! Monty?? Monty: I'm on it! (He presses the button for Snooky) Snooky the PAW Patrol needs you Snooky: Hey Monty! Monty: We need you, your scythe and your Necronomicon to help us break our friends out of the nightmare zone! Snooky: Time to wake the dead! Monty: Next up we need..... (he presses the button for Dreamcatcher) Dreamcatcher we need you and your dream powers to help us beat back an army of nightmares Dreamcatcher: Tell me I'm not dreaming! Monty: (presses the buttons for Sue, Noby and Doraemon) Doraemon, we need you and your gadgets to help us in the Nightmare Zone and we need sue and Noby to help fend off any nightmare creatures we might face! Doraemon: The future is Meow! Monty: And now.....(gulps) Our newest member.... (presses mangle's button) Mangle.... We need you to help us fight against any nightmares we may encounter! Mangle: Mangle is ready to tangle! Huhaha!! Monty: We may need one more person..... (presses Star's button) Star we need you and your power scepter to help us fight against the nightmares! Star: Time to Par-Tay! Monty: Alright Ryder, we're all set! Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is ready to shift it out! (The pups and kittens get in the reality shifter) Ryder: And.... launch!! (They all launch into the Lookout's monitor and into the Nightmare Zone) Pups: Whoa... Logan: The Nightmare Zone! Monty: It's huge! Ryder: I wonder where the other agents are? (A Vortex appears on top of the pups and the agents fall on them except Star who used her dimensional scissors) Chase: Ow... okay... How come you guys fall on us, and Star doesn't!? Monty: She had these dimensional scissors she uses to cut holes into different dimensions! Rubble: And was is she?? An descendent of a Kuchisake-Onna?? Monty: No she's.... A magic princess from a different dimension.... Rocky: Oh yeah right! Be real Monty! Monty: Show 'em Star! Star: On it Mont! Super Sparkle Star Storm!! (She uses her scepter to show off a meteor shower) Monty: Do you believe me now?? Pups and Kittens: Whoa... Monty: Thought so! Logan: Anyway, we better go and find Suz! Monty: And Van too! Let's go! (Scene changer: Dark Dragon World Flag) Van: Wha.... (He wakes up slowly in an arena) Huh... Wh-Where am I?? (Then, Shadow Suzan comes out) Van: You! I don't know who you are,but you're NOT. My. Suz!!! Shadow Suzan: Correct... and even if you might have lost to me... Let's see if you can deal with the monsters SHE'LL bring forth! Van: Who is she?? (Van looks up to see a Black Cat wearing an Egyptian headdress, Toga and sandals on top of a viewing box) Madame Mayan: Why hello there young child. I see you're a friend of my rival Snooky... Therefor you are my enemy. Let the battles commence! (Just then shadow clones of the Pups, Hinakos and Agents appear) Madame Mayan: We know what you're truly scared of. Being hated.... Van: N-No....leave me alone!! (The shadow clones charge at Van) (scene changer: dragon world flag) (Star then hears Van scream) Star: Yi-Yi-Yipes! What the hey was that?! Van: HELP!!! Logan: It's Van! Snooky: We better go and find him! (The agents and pups run to find Van, only to bump into a familiar face) Disturbiana: Ow! Watch were you're going! Monty: Disturbiana? Logan: What are you doing here? Disturbiana: I'm trying to find my friend! Logan: Friend? What friend?? Dreamcatcher: (gasps) Wait.... I remember you! Disturbiana? Disturbiana: Dreamcatcher? Both: It is you! Ryder: How do you know her? Dreamcatcher: Disturbiana helped me master the dream elements! Logan: And why didn't she tell my brother this?! Disturbiana: Well, he never asked! Logan: Look, we gotta get Van and the others! You gonna help?? Disturbiana: Of course! Logan: Then let's go! (They rush through a corridor and then see Dark-raemon) Dark-raemon: Not so fast!! Doraemon: Oh not you again!! Dark-raemon: That's right I'm back.... and I have a buddy!! Chase: Where is he?? Dark-raemon: Right inside of me!!!!! (He takes off his head and orange blood shoots out and then it forms Amnesia nightmare kraken) Kraken: I heard my name! Dark-raemon: Destroy them! Rubble: *Gulp* We're toast!! Disturbiana and Dreamcatcher: Not yet! (they shield everyone with dream power, but the dream energy then creates a dark explosion and everyone's greatest fears turn into monsters) Oops! Logan: Oh way to go Dreamcatcher!! Dreamcatcher: Hey I was saving your lives! Logan: Well now you made things go from bad to worst! Dreamcatcher: Grrrr Monty: Guys we have bigger problems! Logan: What are you talking abou- Oh.... Now I get it.... (The Fear monsters attack) Pups: AH!!!!! (Scene changer: Suzan's badge) (Suzan then finds the Colosseum) Justin: Huh?? (He sees Van in there) Van! (He also sees drum chained up forced to watch me in a battle to the death) Oh no not Drum too! Suzan: We better go and get them outta there! Cerberus: We have to stop this! (They all head in) Van: STAY BACK!! (He shoots more fire at them) Shadow Wolfgang: Worthless Picadeli!! Van: (Thinking) How can I fight my friends?! (A tear sheds from his face as he slashes through them) Suzan: Eat this silver, Wolfie!! (Slices at Shadow Wolfgang) Van: Gaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!! (changes into a powerful fear beast of fire known as inferno) Shadow Suzan: Yes..... he has lost to his rage.....his fear beast is unleashed And he can't control it...... Now all that's left is to create Nav! Once him and Nav join forces the world will be ours! Suzan: Leave my student alone!! (Kicks Shadow Suzan in the mouth) inferno: ALL MUST BURN (hits Suz with flames) ALL WILL DIE IN FLAMES!!! (shoots dragon fire everywhere) Suzan: Hey!! Don't burn my Brazilian blowout!! inferno: ALL THAT MATTERS IS DESTRUCTION Justin: What did you DO to him!? Shadow Suzan: We made him a weapon of destruction.... Suzan: Van! Calm down! It's me, Suzan! Shadow Suzan: He won't hear you. Not after "You" tried to hurt him! Suzan: I did NOT hurt him! You are just a fake!! Drum: STOP THIS NOW! (struggles till he breaks the chains) Shadow Suzan: The damage is done. "His friends" hate him! Suzan: Shut up! Shadow Suzan: (Laughs Evilly) Suzan: I.... Said.... (Demonic low voice) SHUT UP!!!!!! (She then transforms into her fear beast, Jezebel) GRAH!!!! Justin: What the?! Suzan?! Jezebel: (Pounces on her dark self) LEAVE MY STUDENT ALONE!!! (Roars at her) Inferno:DIE!!!! (He shoots flames everywhere) ALL HATE ME SO I SHALL BURN ALL TO ASH!!!!! (Jezebel then looks to she her number 1 student in his evil form) Jezebel: Van! It's me!! Suzan!! Inferno: GAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! (shoots fire at Suzan) YOU HATE ME (Sheds a tear of flame) YOU WILL FRY!!!! Jezebel: SHUT UP!!!! (Pounces on Inferno) SNAP OUT OF IT!!! (Slashes at him) Inferno:'WHY DO YOU HATE ME?! (He blazes even hotter) Jezebel: I NEVER SAID ANYTHING THAT I HATED YOU!!! (Bites him in the neck and thrashes him) NOW SNAP BACK TO NORMAL!!!! inferno: LIES! YOU HURT ME MANY TIMES HERE! AND YOU ARE HURTING ME NOW, I HAVE NO ONE!!!!!! (Becoming even hotter) Drum: Stop now! (He changes into his magic world form and blasts me with magic) inferno: GAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Van changes back but he is passed out) Jezebel: Van??? (Jezebel then shrinks down and turns back into Suzan) Suzan: Oh no... I can't believe this... Van: (slowly wakes up) S-Suz..... you don't hate me.... don't you?? T-That is my worst fear..... my friends hating me Suzan: No Van, I don't hate you... The only thing I hate, is losing my number one student... (A tear comes down from Suzan's eye) Van: (He sheds a tear) You think I'm...number 1? Suzan: Yeah.... You are... And you always will be.... (Kisses him on the forehead) Van: S-Suz..... I love you.... you're the best pet ever..... (He hugs her) Suzan: You're the best student ever.... (Hugs back) Even though there's this guy I'm crushing on but judging by the episode schedule, it'll be a Valentine's special... Van: Yeah...... I know..... That's when Snooky is gonna try matchmaking for me.... (to the screen) Oh sorry, spoiler alert! Suzan: This isn't Dora the Explorer you know that right? Van: Yeah, I know.. (He hugs Suzan) Suzan: Hehe... Now come on, let's get outta here... Madame Mayan: You ain't going nowhere! Drum: That's what you think! (uses his magic powers to teleport everyone out) Van: Thanks Drum. Now let's go find the others Suzan: Right! Let's do it! (Scene changer: Doraemon's badge) (Monty hits a fear with his hammer) Logan: These things just keep coming! How you guys holding up?? Monty: Not so good! Logan: I only hope none of my fears come out! (A batch of snakes appear) Snakes: Hiss! Logan: Snake!!! (Jumps on Ryder's head) Someone get rid of it!! Chase: Uh oh...... (A giant dentist monster is staring down at Chase) Dentist Monster: Time for your check up!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!! (Revs up his buzz saw hand) Chase: (screams) Noooooo! Cali: Hi-yah!! (Guts punches Chase's fear) Tooth ached! Rubble: S-S-S-Spiders!!! Rio, Help me!!!! Rio: On it! (He does a rushing hook at the spider monsters) Cali: Way to go Ri- Uh-oh.... I'm dead!! Rio: What's wrong???? Cali: D-D-Dragon!!! (A Chinese Dragon comes at her) Rio: I'll protect you! (he punches it with an uppercut) Dragon: Grah!!! (The dragon runs off) Cali: Oh Rio, you saved me!! (Kisses him on the cheek) How can I ever thank you?! Rio: (lovestruck) Well, uh um..... Drum: Haha!! (He comes out of nowhere in his dungeon world form and slashes the Snakes with his drill sword) Brave Drum on the scene Ryder: Good, then help deal with these leftovers!! Zombie Brussels Sprouts: Brains.... Van: Well, not today (He blasts them with his Dragonic shoot spell) Logan: Van! You're okay! Van: I am now. (He then switch my deck to dungeon) I equip brave equipment glory seeker! (he then gains magic armor with a sword and shield) Drum: brave drum- Logan: We should probably get outta here! Drum: Yeah you're probably right! ????: Not so fast (shoots blue fire from out of nowhere) Van: who was that (A person comes out from the shadows. He looks just like Van) Suzan: Who is that?! ????: I am the swordsman of darkness Van: He looks just like me! ????: That's because I am you..... but a whole lot darker (he shoots more blue fire from his blade) Suzan: THAT must have been what they meant by creating you! Nav: I am Nav......... and this is my buddy the Immortal Sword Durendal Van: You have an item as a buddy? Durendal: exactly Van: Wait did that sword just TALK?! (Meanwhile, with Dreamcatcher....) Dreamcatcher: (Facing Dark-raemon) Give me back my body!! Dark-raemon: I took it fair and square! Drum: Hands off the head! (He slashes at Dark-raemon) Dark-raemon: Don't interfere! Dreamcatcher: Time to finish this... Together!! Drum: right (his drill blade spins) JUNK DRILL!!!!!! (it bursts through Dark-raemon) Dreamcatcher: DREAM BUSTER!!!!!!!!! (She shoots a beam of dream energy at him) Dark-raemon: Gaaaaaaaaaah!!!! Nightmare Kraken: Dark-raemon!! You'll pay for this!!! (He comes at Dreamcatcher and Drum, but then Disturbiana comes out and slashes it) Dreamcatcher: Disturbiana! Disturbiana: Leave Sophia Watson alone!!! Disturbiana: (cuts it open and out comes Dreamcatcher's body) Drum: Sophia Watson? Dreamcatcher: That's my real name Drum: oh I never knew.... Disturbiana: Here, Sophia! Catch! (She throws Dreamcatcher's body back to her) Dreamcatcher: My body! (She puts it on and she regains her original form) I'm back! Disturbiana: There's the Sophia I knew! (Dreamcatcher then hugs her best friend) (The ground then starts to shake) Dreamcatcher: What is that??? Van: woah! (He then switches his deck back to dragon) drum: (changes to his dragon world form) what's that System Voice: Warning, Warning, System Malfunction! All monsters releasing from holding cells! Van: Wait,holding cells? Nav: Now it is time (He absorbs power from the released monsters) System Voice: Evacuate the premises at once! Nav: My monsters FUEL ME AND ATTACK (The monsters charge at them) Logan: Oh dear! (The screen then starts to glitch) Monty: What the heck?! Van: I won't Sub come to the NIGHTMARES (he then glows and overloads with the fear element) (the screen bugs out and then......light) Van: (glows brighter and fights back with the power of fear) THE ONLY WAY TO FIGHT FEAR IS WITH FEAR Screen Haunting Voice: You... Are.... All.... Bad..... MUTTS!!!! You can not win!!! Van: SILENCE (he then channels more fear element power) I WILL FIGHT BACK!!!! Nav: Yes.... It's starting. The balance of this universe is breaking. YOU WILL ALL DIE HERE!!!! (he maniacally laughs and disappears) Screen Haunting Voice: No... Matter.... What?!!!! Happens, you, will not win....(The screen then has black shadows appear) DISAPPEAR!!!!! Van: NO VANISH INTO THE ABYSS Van: U WILL VANISH INTO THE ABYSS. BEING OF DARKNESS (The screen then flashes with jump scares and images of Creepypasta monsters) Me: PHOTO.... CHOPPED!!! (breaks the images) Monty: Van's fear power is out of control! he hasn't mastered it yet. We need him to master it if we wanna escape ALIVE Suzan: Van! Stop it! If you take too much, we might be filled with nightmares!! Van: I MUST SAVE YOU. EVEN IF IT MEANS DESTROYING ALL!!!! Monty: We need an elemental relic! Screen Haunting Voice: THAT'S IT.... NOW YOUR DEAD!!!!! (The ground then starts to break apart, with a giant Overlord coming out of the ground) Litch: YOU ARE.... WORTHLESS!!!!!! Van: Gr.... I WILL BREAK YOU!!!! (Glows with fear energy) (The Litch then grabs his arm) Litch: Sh.... Go to sleep.... (He breaks Van's arm) Van: worthless?! Me WORTHLESS?! I WILL NOT SUBCOME TO YOU (attacks him with nightmare energy) (The Litch then warps away) Van: (calms down) Grrrrrrrrr.... Monty: van calm down..... Van: I guess I didn't master the fear element did I? Cali: I just gotta do a medical check on you. *Mrow* X-ray screen! Van: I. Must. Master the fear element.....to protect u all Cali: Hm... Looks like your arm is a bit broken, but I know a trick! Just hold still.... Van: it falls on me to save u guys,,.... IT FALLS ON ME.... The. Burden. Falls. On. Me Cali: Alright, now then... I just put my leg near your elbow... And my head near your shoulder... And..... Hi-yah!! (Pops his arm back into his wrist) Van: OW! (He calms down) Must. Protect. You. All. (pets the pups softly) I must.....get.......stronger......must....protect you All Chase: Van calm down.....it's all gonna be okay Doraemon: Speaking of which... We should get out of here! (Pulls out the anywhere door) Let's go! Van: No... It won't unless I get stronger....... You guys will hate me........ I'll be alone...... I must be a god among GODS Monty: van that's just the fear talking.... You gotta calm down Van: I CANT (glows again) Doraemon: Come on!!! (Grabs Van) Van: Ow...(He goes with him but passes out) Suzan: Phew! We made it! Wait.... (Notices Van) Van?! Are you okay!? Logan: I don't think Van is breathing! Suzan: Van! Wake up! Snooky: I got this! (Pulls out his scythe) Reaper Scythe.... Bring Van back to life! Van: Guys? What happened? Snooky: I brought you back to life with this! Van: Thanks Snooky, I DEFINITELY owe you one for that! Snooky: Yeah, go on, hold it! Van: So.....I failed to master the fear element.... Monty: Oh, I wouldn't say that Van: Huh? Van: but......I almost destroyed everything Monty: Snooky gave you the relic Van: Relic? Snooky: That thing is the elemental relic for the Fear element! Van: But that's your scythe! Snooky: Well, it's still a relic! Van: Okay.... (He uses it and it gives him a memory) (the world flashes into a memory, and the Pups are in a graveyard) Van: Hey this place (He goes toward a grave)..........Ryouta Logan: Ryouta?? Van: He's... my brother! Pups and Kittens: *Gasp* Your brother?! Van: He was my older brother..... I remember....... He was the one who made me like Buddy fighting......and introduced me to the show...... PAW Patrol I guess without him...... None of this would be happening Suzan: Aw... there there Van.... It's okay... Van: I know........(His deck glows) Huh, my deck? (Light then fills the screen as the world goes back to normal, and then Van has a card in his hand) Van: Huh? This card...... It was.... Ryouta's...... Sun Fist Sunshine Impact Snooky: Was that his favorite? Van: It was his best and favorite... It was his trump card of his deck... Because whenever he attacked using this card plus his buddy the power becomes infinite ... Logan: How did he die anyway? Van: I don't know..... My parents never told me... Suzan: Parents? Van: Before they died... You see they died before I lost them... Suzan: Oh yeah.... (Her watch beeps) Van: Huh who's that? (Hawkwerk appears as a hologram on T.R.A.C.K) Monty: It's Hawkwerk! Hawkwerk: Van, it would appear u have master the fear element congratulations! Van: T-Thank you sir.... Snooky: Well, I helped as well! Hawkwerk: Why of course. You are his master. Van: He's more then that sir! He is my best friend. And I love him Hawkwerk: I'm sure you do. You've got a great batch of friends there. Van: Yup. I'm glad to have him (He hugs Snooky) Snooky: Hehe... Hawkwerk: I'm sure you do. Hawkwerk out! (He hangs up) THE END Trivia * Neg-Phomancemon and his Buddy Monster Amnesia Nightmare Kraken make there debut * When Amnesia Nightmare Kraken is formed, the same music that was used in The Tale of Nobita's Dreams plays. * Nav and his buddy the immortal Sword Durendal make their debut * The Characters that appeared in Noby's Dreams re-appear but in Shadow Forms * It is revealed that Dreamcatcher's real name is Sophia Watson * The Fear Element debuts in this episode * van gains his fear beast form, inferno * van gains sunfist sunshine impact item card References * Dreamcatcher mentions BEN Drowned in this episode * Some of the monsters in the Army of Nightmares are parodies of Creepypasta stories. Example: Smile Frog is a parody of Smile Dog, the Snake is a parody of the Rake, Bender the Ram is a parody of Slenderman, and Mutt the Mumbler is a parody of Jeff the Killer